1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window coverings and more particularly pertains to a new window covering which covers and insulates a window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of window coverings is known in the prior art. These include drapes, shutters and blinds, some of which may also be positioned between planes of glass in a window. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that effectively blocks out all light from entering a room through a window and also aids in the insulation of the window.